The Muliversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 12
At the office where Scott is observing everything Scott: I heard you managed to capture him Alchemy: I told you, letting me get access to the metahuman race was a good idea. Now we have not just Bender, but we also have Rick and Morty as well as Marceline. Scott: What's so important about that? Alchemy: Marceline was also working for Slade before, and Rick and Morty are fugtives of the Galactic Federation Scott: Bring in Amulet Alchemy: Okay Amulet Black enters and greets Scott Amulet: Where's my payment, Alchemy?, I brought in your quarry and then some Alchemy: The Money Scott? Scott takes out a roll of cash and hands it to Amulet Scott: Here's your payment Mrs.Black. For a job well accomplished Amulet: So now what? Alchemy: We can contact you if we need another mission or something Scott: We could use your criminal empire in our own plans to lead many a meta human The head special agent enters as well with his own mission Special Agent: I transferred those 4 to their own cell, and I believe I have an idea Scott: And what would that be? Special Agent: Regarding that robot you have your grudge. Why do we need him destroyed. We can have bending unit mass produced and copied and then sell the weapon to the secret service to protect the government he so much goes rogue against Amulet: That's stupid and you know it Scott: Understand, Special Agent. That I will eventually destroy him, the thing that ruined my life can not be allowed to live not even in the form of a government weapon. Dr.Alchemy: We'll have you Amulet, on call to help with metahuman activity and Special Agent just do your job with the law and don't step over your authority ........... Cue to Slade's other allies and Toffee who has Arkham Knight, Grant Wilson, Darik, Jafar, Lady Gobbler and Lyric Mojo: Okay, Toffee Give us our boss back Toffee: Oh, Mojo. Darkwarrior already has him and now I don't need anyone of you now. Boys, Ladies Arkham Knight, Grant, Darik, Jafar, Lady Gobbler and Lyric all show up Toffee: Deal with them Darik: This will be fun The Crew all jump in the hole to attack Slade's crew Anti Cosmo: Looks like we're going to have another facedown, I'll deal with Jafar, Harry you get the others in their spots Harry: I'll do my own thing The Arkham Knight jumps down and goes straight after Eddy, Negaduck, Scrouge and Nefarious. Grant goes right after Celes Chere and Manray, Darik goes after Technus and Hades with Lady Gobbler and Lyric going after Ventress and Mojo The Arkham Knight goes right the V Team with a drill machine and Negaduck pulls up his own vehicle and the chase begins. They start the first of many escape sequences. During this Negaduck uses the boost regularly and avoids hitting the unbreakable elements of the surrounding. Dr.Nefarious opens up a image of the area and points to Negaduck that he is detecting some explosive charges which they can use to weaken the Arkham Knight's vehicle. Eddy has an idea to get the Knight to go after him. He tells Scrouge to taunt the Knight. Scrouge gets out of Negaduck's vehicle and taunts the Knight though Negaduck helps firing his shotgun at the machine from a distance. He then speeds up fast as Eddy notes how quick the drilling machine is. They aim Negaduck's car at one of the "red" corridors from the picture which are the explosive charges and proceed to do that with every single one Eventually Arkham Knight's vehicle blows up, he does escape and Negaduck chases him Meanwhile Grant and Celes are both clashing blades with each other and it seems to be an even battle with Celes having a brief upper hand until Grant decides to try cheating by trying to shoot her which Manray blocks and blasts him back. Grant get back and slashes Manray's arm which Celes responds in turn with her own magic spell on Grant. Grant then shoots Celes in the leg and pushes her down which Manray in turn zaps him again and Then Negaduck shows up in his hot rod and rams Grant to the wall. Arkham Knight grabs Grant and they get back to Toffee. Lyric and Lady Gobbler both corner Ventress and Mojo. Ventress uses the force to push Lady Gobbler back to the wall to attack with a slash, Lady Gobbler throws her bombs at Ventress to cover her escape of the attack to activate her flight. which Ventress puts her own jet pack to continue her attack. It's a very repetitive battle of bomb throwing and slashing until Gobbler uses her laser cannon to put the hit on Ventress who throws her light saber to cut off Gobbler's Flight causing the old lady to fall down. With Ventress she then approaches Lady Gobbler to kill her, but Darik notices this why he's using his own magic to fight Technus and Hades and forces chocks her and then uses his other hand to get a gas bomb and gases her. Mojo Jojo and Lyric both duel with Lyric's robot army against Mojo's flying machine with Mojo using his lasers gun to destroy them by the ton before jumping out and takes him on Monkey to Snake. Lyric slams the ground to make shockwaves which Mojo dodges and then uses a grapping weapon to pull his tail and then slings Lyric. Lyric decides to bomb Mojo with explosives, which do hit Mojo and then Lyric decides to follow that up with hammering him. Mojo gets out of the way in time and repeats himself from earlier which causes the snake more pain. Lyric's next plan is fire lasers that can home in on Mojo and Mojo is obviously trying in vain to lose it until Mojo fires another laser at it and he does his tail pulling a third time. where Lyric decides to upgrade his laser attack and Mojo just follow it up with a 4th attack. Anti Cosmo meanwhile has already faced down Jafar and won as the three fights all lasted long so AC had enough time to get the better of Jafar though Jafar is seen with Ventress placing her away with Toffee who watches before leaning his eye to Darik Darik is valiantly fighting his own against Technus who's electric powers are powerful though not much stronger than his sorcery. Hades takes him by suprise with fire shots, with Darik turning his powers to Hades though this is more foolish than Technus who tries to sneak upon him, except Darik blasts Technus with his own electric powers and then teleports away from the two. Harry meanwhile blasts at Toffee and goes hand to hand with Toffee and in spite of Toffee's efforts, Harry actually has the upper hand and goes gets hit by Toffee's tail where then Harry contacts someone and it's The Flying Dutchman, HIM, Black Curveo and Bowser who all dogpile or keep Toffee restrained so Harry can perform his own work on Toffee. After that, he has Bowser still hold him down while he deactivates the explosives Toffee set. Toffee does escape though and Darhk is there as well Darhk: Well it's been fun, but play time is done and we have yet enough person to add to our little group of jailers. Ta-Ta Darhk and Toffee with the others disappear Mojo: You know I really hate that guy Hades: Who the lizard guy? Mojo: More that Darhk guy, and HIM were you guys? Sideshow Bob: I had them spy on Thawne for a stealth mission HIM: It turns out that they have sent Slade away to some faraway prison Anti Cosmo: How Far? Black Curveo: Further than Far Bowser: Beyond most people can reach Harry: Thats anything but Specific, Bowser. We need to really know where he is The Flying Dutchman: He's far as those two say. BUt I have a theory Hades: And that would be? The Flying Dutchman: He's in the equlvant of Davy Jones's locker of the multiverse. Multiverse Hell Celes: Why was he sent there?, he's not a bad man anymore Anti Cosmo: But good luck convincing Darkwarrior Mojo: That duck has fewer marbles than Negaduck Negaduck: I heard that Past Slade: So how are we going to save me I mean Future me?, Does anyone know the way to Multiverse Hell? Past Anti Cosmo: Maybe Hades does Hades: I know how to get a hell, unsure about that one. Besides where were you two Past Slade: We were with HIM, With someone like Toffee and Darhk around. We could be killed you know and then your Slade would disappear Eddy: By the looks of it Bob, you have an plan. Sideshow Bob: Hmm, There might be a way to Hell's gate after all, but it will take someone who's been there and escaped to help us ................. At Multiverse Hell Slade is pondering around his prison cell trying to figure a way to get, when his prison opens up and Darkwarrior throws in Ventress. Slade: Ventress Darkwarrior: That's another one for the book Slade: Darkwarror?, Explain this at once Darkwarrior: I am taking the job of a life time by capturing the multiverse's biggest criminals. Slade: And you think I'm a criminal in comparison to that clown, You are screwed up DW. I know part of you is still Darkwing and he knows that I'm nowhere near as bad as Joker Darkwarrior: That man is dead, a duck soft on crime. I'm getting results done. I'm beating crime by killing it all off. Joker was driven to crime and villainy by both You and Bender's harrassment of him. I'm helping him with my justice pursuit Slade: But both of us have paid for our transgressions, we have been forgiven. The Disney Angels and the Autobot Gods in the multiverse sky that watched over us all for eternity forgave both me, my ensemble and Bender Darkwarrior: Then they are fools, you and Bender might be help the multiverse and have been allies to those fools. But that doesn't mean Bender gets a pass for it. That robot has committed more crimes than many of your so called enemy teams. Slade: Like What?, If I dare ask Darkwarrior: Let's see, thousands of times at stealing things be minor or major, being a con artist, Millions of counts of Murder and killing people, possession of fire arms, possession of poison which was used to slaughter an army, Gambling, working with the mob and you, blackmailing people, pimping, abusing children, manipulating children, property damage, grand theft auto, arson, organ theft, time travel abuse, flight to avoid apprehension, breaking fugitives out of jail, animal cruelty, jacking on and corrupting children, Slade: You Done? Darkwarrior: And once I get him, I will be the most famed hero of all time in this multiverse Ventress: "wakes up" is he done with this monologue Slade: Yes, he's done. How did you get here Ventress: That white haired anarchist, that ambushed us Slade: I see one of Thawne's henchmen Ventress: We are really going to need a way out. And sadly I can't use the force since this prison is Force proof Someone shows up behind the two of them and it's a man in a business suit ???: Well is this isn't suprising, caught in mutliversal hell with me Slade: Crowley? Crowley: The one and only. Slade: How are you even?, You're were supposed to dead Crowley: Cas, did kill me. Though someone found a way to bring me back Ventress: Who Crowley: That old speedster, Mr.Thawne. He tried recuriting me to work for him, but me being the king of hell as act as no solider to some speedster. So Thawne had me sent here. Ventress: So now what? Slade: You want revenge? Crowley: I'm willing to assist you all inspite that I tried to kill you earlier to get even with that man Slade: Okay then, Crowley: Now I have a plan to get out of here but we need to keep quiet. Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure